freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda Moone
Miranda Marie Moone (née''' Hathaway') is a major recurring character in 'The Hathaway Chronicles. She is the mother of Celesta Moone and the wife of Jeff Moone. She is the adopted daughter of Mason Hathaway and Esther Marino, who were in fact her biological mother's cousins. She is the biological daughter of Lydia Hathaway and William Archer. Also, she is the older half sister of Laura Reza. Along with her husband, she is a member of the Hathaway Coven. '''Miranda is a member of the Hathaway Family, '''and the Archer Family. She is also a member of the Moone Family through her marriage to Jeffery. History '''Miranda Hathaway was born on August 1, 1970 to Lydia Hathaway, and William Archer, who was never aware of her being born. Her mother later, at the request of her father, was given to Mason and Esther, her cousin, who could not conceive a child. In high school, as a senior, she met Laura Pearson, later Reza, and the two, became best friends, seeing they had a resemblance to each other, never gave it much thought. She graduated high school, and married Jeff Moone, who was also a witch and joined the coven, so did Laura's husband Samuel. She got pregnant around the same time Laura did, who was much younger then her. Their daughters became best friends, and close as sisters. The Hathaway Chronicles TBA Appearance Miranda was a very beautiful woman, standing at 5'10", with medium length dark brown, almost black hair. Like her father, she inherited his light blue eyes. Though normally women of the Hathaway Family would usually have their distinctive pale green. Her daughter Celesta inherited her blue eyes and dark brown hair. She usually always favored jeans and blouses, with her brown leather jacket she would wear quite often. Personality Abilities As a descendant of the Hathaway family, Miranda is known to be a very powerful witch, and is one of the coven's main enforcers, part time. As a hunter as well, she has been seen to be a bit stronger then an average woman, and like her daughter, has a instinct to use any weapon with mastery, even without ever using it. Witch Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. * 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. * 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. * 'Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. * '''Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People -'''by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. * '''Cloaking - The ability to turn invisible, and not be seen or heard, like being cloaked completely, even smell. There are different variations to this ability, but Miranda has been seen to be able to vanish into thin air, and can also cloak others, or even objects. = Category:Witch Category:August Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character Category:Recurring Character